Aunque la muerte nos separe
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Yo lo maté. Y todas las noches lo siento junto a mí diciéndome cuánto me ama. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a **_Vixums_**, ya que me encantan sus dibujos. (Sólo espero no estarme equivocando de persona, ya que es **_Vixena-F_** en **_DA_**)

Como lo dije en el anterior, éste es el "_gemelo_" de "**_Joke_**", ya que "_nació_" casi inmediatamente después del anterior. Así que continuaré con la historia del origen de este fanfic:

_Cuando estábamos en la calle, ocurrió. La idea llegó a mi mente como una suave brisa y sin importar que la gente me viera, me solté a llorar. La tristeza que me embargaba se fue y una repentina calidez se apoderó de mí cuando repasé mentalmente lo que había llegado a mi cabeza. No puedo negarlo, aunque se trate de una historia triste, ante mis ojos es algo hermoso, justo como en los momentos en los que estás en paz con todo._

No diré más para no aburrirlos, así que disfruten de este One-Shot. n_n

* * *

><p>Aunque la muerte nos separe.<p>

- Estoy listo.- Le dijo mientras miraba profundamente sus ojos.

Tenían apenas tres meses de noviazgo, tras los cuáles finalmente accedió a los ruegos de su novio, y finalmente esa tarde ambos dejarían de ser vírgenes...

- ¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás de esto?- Le preguntó mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla.- Aún puedes dar marcha atrás.-

- Quiero hacerlo.- Le contestó con firmeza.

Comenzaron con un beso pequeño, seguido de otros más profundos. Poco a poco dejaron de cohibirse y se familiarizaron con el roce de las manos entre ellos. Lentamente, se descubrieron uno del otro, y aunque ya varias veces se habían visto, era la primera vez que navegaban en un mundo sin explorar, en zonas que nunca antes habían mostrado a los demás...

Despacio, pisaban un terreno por el cuál tenían qué cruzar, qué tenían que hacer por cuenta propia; un mundo que los separaba de ser semillas dormidas bajo tierra a una planta llena de vida...

Juntos, dieron ese gran paso, que los transformaba dolorosamente en personas diferentes de las qué eran, más el dolor siempre ha estado presente en la vida, por lo qué pronto lo olvidaron cuando la seda de sus cuerpos se mezclaban en un rictus de caricias, besos, sudor y saliva...

Sus exclamaciones se acoplaron al ritmo de sus cuerpos, los cuáles encajaban en una perfecta armonía, viajando en un mar de sensaciones qué explotaban en el interior de cada uno, dejando desnuda el alma, la cuál se entrelazaba con la del otro, formando un tejido que los envolvía y los hacía uno. Uno y nada más. Un ser perfecto, un ser completo...

- Hey.- Oyó decir cuando recién abría los ojos.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Hey.- Le contestó con una sonrisa somnolienta.- Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?-

No le respondió, antes le dio un beso bastante tierno...

- Me alegra que lo hayamos hecho.- Volvió a preguntar un poco preocupado.- ¿Realmente estás bien? Sé que duele un carajo.-

- Bueno, estoy un poco adolorido.-

- Ah. Perdón.- Se sonrojó violentamente al disculparse.

Se rió al ver la actitud tan tierna de su novio, antes ni siquiera le preguntaría sobre cómo se sintiera; ahora hasta se disculpaba por algo que era inevitable que ocurriera...

- Tranquilo, no me duele tanto.- Le dio otro beso.- A mí también me alegra que lo hayamos hecho, Cartman.-

- Sí.- Le sonrió con ternura mientras lo miraba.- Ehm, ¿la, la pasaste bien?- Se sonrojó nuevamente.

- Bastante, ¿y tú?- Le preguntó a su vez mientras sentía que le acariciaba el cabello rojizo.

- Sí, yo también lo disfruté.- Estaba embelesado por los ojos verdes.- Kyle, ¿quieres pasar la noche aquí, conmigo?-

- Pervertido.- Se sentó entre las sábanas sonriéndole.- ¿Quieres qué me quede para hacerlo otra vez?-

- No.- Le respondió seriamente.- Quiero mañana despertar, verte a mi lado y saber qué no fue un estúpido sueño.-

El judío se sorprendió enormemente ante tales palabras, sintiendo cómo algo tibio brotaba dentro de él y le llenaba el corazón con una sensación de calidez. Ciertamente nunca pensó que Eric Cartman tuviese un lado tan lindo, considerando todas las cosas horribles y crueles que había hecho desde su infancia...

- Y, bueno, si tú quieres, lo hacemos otra vez.- Contestó sonrojándose de nuevo.- Só-Sólo si tú quieres.-

El pelirrojo no pudo más que suspirar y sonreír...

- De acuerdo, me quedaré esta noche.-

La mirada del moreno se iluminó y los ojos le brillaron de la emoción, así que se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de su alcoba...

- ¡Ah, ah!- Saltaba igual que cuando era un niño y esperaba impaciente un regalo.- Entonces, llama a tu mamá, te tomas un baño y te recuestas otro rato.-

- Bien, ¿y tú qué vas a hacer?-

- Ehm, voy a buscarte una muda de ropa que te quede y prepararé la cena.-

- Nada de puerco, Cartman.- Le advirtió.

- ¡De acuerdo!- Le oyó decir cuando saliera del cuarto.

Más de pronto, se regresó corriendo, saltó a la cama, asustando al ojiverde de paso y se le quedó viendo fijamente...

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó un poco nervioso por el repentino suceso.

Le puso una mano en la frente y acercó su boca despacio a la de él...

- Te amo.-

Lo besó con pasión por unos instantes, y tras soltarlo, salió nuevamente de la habitación sin esperar respuesta...

Se llevó la mano a la boca, el corazón le latía rápidamente y sentía que el rostro se le enrojecía. Jamás pensó que esas palabras salieran del gordo y mucho menos dirigidas a él; así como tampoco se imaginó que lo hicieran sentirse así. Era una sensación nueva, diferente, refrescante...

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Cartman, le llamó a su familia para avisarles que pasaría la noche fuera, quiénes aceptaron tras darle mil consejos y advertencias. Después, se dirigió al baño, listo para darse una ducha...

- ¡Auch!- Se quejó levemente apenas comenzó a caminar, tratando de ir despacio para acostumbrarse al dolor.- ¡Mierda!-

El agua caliente le corría alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor. Tras restregarse un poco, comenzó a pensar en lo que hacía un par de horas recién hicieran. Suspiró sonriente, tres años atrás Cartman se le había declarado y aunque Kyle lo mandaba al diablo cada que podía, el otro insistía más y más...

Así que, para quitárselo de encima, le hizo varias encomiendas difíciles de cumplir, con la condición de qué las hiciera de manera honesta y justa; las cuáles con mucho esfuerzo las lograba, a pesar de que cada tarea era más complicada que la anterior...

Más una tarde cambió todo; tras llevar a cabo con éxito la misión de hacer que todos los habitantes de South Park esterilizaran a sus mascotas, Cartman llegó a donde él, y sin decirle nada, juntó su boca con la de él, quedándose quietos bastantes segundos. Desde ese instante, el judío no dejaba de pensar en el beso, el cuál era diferente a todos los demás que había recibido en su vida: algunos eran indiferentes, otros eran dados con prisa, algunos los sentía obligados, pero la mayoría en sí no eran agradables...

En cambio, este beso lo había hecho pensar en las cosas de manera diferente, cómo si hubiera abierto los ojos por primera vez. Y poco a poco, Eric Cartman entró a formar, en cierto modo, una parte importante de su vida. Y hoy precisamente, había llegado a ser esencialmente necesario en su existencia...

- ¿Cartman?- Entró a la habitación con una toalla a la cintura.- ¿Cartman? ¿Donde está la ropa?-

Sobre la cama reposaba una muda de ropa y, antes de tomarla para ponérsela, se dio cuenta de qué las sábanas de la cama habían sido cambiadas, además de que las prendas que traía puestas ya no estaban...

- ¡Qué raro!- Exclamó mientras se ponía una vieja playera de Terrance y Phillip, unos bóxers cafés y un pantalón rojo oscuro que le quedaba un poco flojo...

Se recostó sobre las sábanas de la cama, que estaban acolchadas y por ende más suaves, y se puso a pensar en algo complicado, ¿qué les iba a decir a Stan y a Kenny al respecto?

- ¿Kyle?- La voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Estás dormido?-

- No. Pasa, Cartman.- Se sentó con cuidado al filo de la cama.

El muchacho rollizo entró con una charola en manos, ahí trasportaba la comida qué recién había hecho, además de platos, vasos, una jarra con jugo y demás. Con cuidado, la acomodó sobre la cama, atento a que nada se cayera y volteó a ver al pelirrojo...

- ¡Wow!- No podía creerlo, Cartman le había preparado algo de comer.- Huele bien, ¿qué es?-

- Pechuga de pollo con pasta bañada en crema de ajo con mantequilla.- Destapó la comida.- Pan tostado y limonada rosa.-

- Buen provecho.- Se desearon ambos cuando empezaron a comer.

Platicaron de diversas cosas, más que nada relacionadas a la comida, lo que trajo recuerdos, algunos tristes, otros alegres. Terminando de comer, recogieron todo, y tras jugar un par de horas (Incluyendo a regañadientes hacer la tarea), optaron por irse a dormir...

- Cartman.- Se acurrucó a su lado.

- ¿Sí?- Le pasó los dedos entre el cabello, acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿Donde está mi ropa?- Acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Ah, la metí a lavar, al igual que las sábanas.- A su vez acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Kyle.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, no había ruido que los interrumpiera para nada...

- ¿Kyle?-

- ¿Sí?- Volteó a verlo.

- Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí.- Lo besó tiernamente en la boca.

Cayeron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente, el ojiverde se estaba preparando para confrontar a Stan y a Kenny...

- ¡Hola, Stan!- Saludó al pelinegro que sacaba sus cosas del casillero.

- Hey, Kyle.- Lo saludó de vuelta.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bien.- Le contestó sonriente.- Adivina qué tengo de diferente.-

- Mmm.- Volteó a verlo.- ¿Ropa nueva?-

- No.-

- Ah, ¿zapatos nuevos?-

- No.-

- ¿Corte de cabello?-

- ¡No!-

En eso, Kyle saltó al sentir que le pellizcaban las posaderas...

- ¡Cartman!- Le soltó un golpecito jugueteando con él.

Lo abrazó y se meció un poco con él. Luego se besaron...

- Hey, judiíto.- Volvió a besarlo sin importarle qué tenían público.- Nos vemos, Kyle.-

Hasta que desapareció de ahí, el judío no le quitó la vista de encima, suspirando luego. El pelinegro estaba más qué confundido, a pesar de qué ya sabía que los dos salían juntos...

- No me vas a creer, Stan.- Lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Pero ayer lo hice con Cartman.-

- ¿¡QUÉ!- El grito resonó por todo el pasillo, las cosas de Stan estaban en el suelo, al igual que su boca. Cosa que le dio risa a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ah! Ya comenzaron las clases.- Dijo al oír sonar el timbre.- Nos vemos.-

Por alguna extraña razón, la clase era sumamente aburrida. Y para empeorarlo, se encontró a sí mismo haciendo ruido con un pie y volteando a ver a todos partes buscando algo. Jamás en su vida había estado tan desesperado por salir para volver a ver a alguien. Tal vez, se debía a qué estaba enamorado...

Unos días después, Stan y Kyle habían ido al centro comercial, más que nada para comprar material para un proyecto escolar, y de paso, pasear un poco. Cartman se había excusado diciendo qué tenía cosas qué hacer por su cuenta, pero le dijo a Kyle que lo llamaría en la tarde...

- Hasta que el culón te dejó salir un rato, Kyle.- Le dijo divertido.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No seas así, Stan.- Defendió a su novio.- Cartman ha cambiado, un poco, pero ha cambiado.-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?-

- Es atento y amable conmigo. Me lleva al cine a ver las películas que quiero ver, me prepara el almuerzo todos los días, me compra lo que quiero. Me abraza, me besa, me llena de caricias, me...-

- Suficiente, o vomitaré.- Lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento, Stan. Pero tú no sabes.- Soltó un suspiro.- Antes, ni siquiera soportaba tenerlo cerca. Pero, ahora.- Se le quebró un poco la voz mientras sonreía.- El sólo oír su voz me llena de alegría, Stan.-

El pelinegro no hizo más qué sonreír. Jamás había visto a su amigo tan contento y enamorado...

- ¿Cómo carajos alguien que me hacía enojar y sufrir de niño ahora me hace tan feliz?-

- Ha de ser porqué los dos son unos locos de mierda.- Le contestó bromeando.- Es más, de seguro se la pasan todo el jodido día teniendo sexo.-

El semblante del chico judío cambió, se tornó serio y se mantuvo callado. Preocupado por haber sido indiscreto, Stan trató de salir del apuro...

- Pero bueno, eso es algo que no me importa un carajo.-

- ¿Sabes, Stan?- El pelirrojo ni siquiera lo veía.- Yo también lo creía al igual que todos.-

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó incómodo, posiblemente por tocar un tema delicado.

- Qué Cartman querría estar cogiendo todo el día, a cada rato. Pero, sólo lo hemos hecho una vez.-

- ¿Y eso?- Arqueó una ceja, extrañado ante la rara confidencia.

- Bueno, él dice que con sólo tomar mi mano, besarme y oírme decir que lo amo es suficiente para él.- Soltó un suspiro de frustración.- Hace dos días le dije que sí nos acostábamos y me dijo que no, que no había prisa. No, no entiendo, ¿acaso no soy bueno en la cama?-

- Mira, eso no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que si a Cartman algo no le gusta, lo manda a la mierda.- Trató de levantarle los ánimos.- Además, puede ser que el culón aún no puede creer que tú sigas con él, por lo qué prefiere tomarse su tiempo. Y por lo que me dices, está jodidamente enamorado de ti, al grado de que cada detalle insignificante para todos, para él son los más importantes.-

- ¿Tú lo crees, Stan?- Le preguntó dudoso pero queriendo creerle lo que recién le dijera.

- ¡Claro!- Le soltó una gran palmada.- Sino, ¿por qué te estaría insistiendo que salieras con él por más de tres años?-

El ojiverde se sonrió, ciertamente no lo había pensado de ese modo...

- Sí, tienes razón.- Volvió a recuperar los ánimos.- Tienes razón, Stan.-

Siguieron platicando de más cosas mientras realizaban sus compras. Sin embargo, al salir de la librería, Kyle se llevó el gran chasco de su vida. A unos cuántos locales de ahí, Cartman y Butters salían de un establecimiento, los cuáles lucían muy contentos, lo cuál hizo sentir inseguridad en el judío. Pero lo peor fue cuando el rubio echó los brazos al cuello del moreno mientras reían, lo cuál provocó que saliera corriendo en dirección contraria de donde estaban ellos...

- ¡Kyle!- Stan lo siguió tras también ver lo mismo que su amigo.- ¡Kyle!-

Se detuvo a las afueras del centro comercial para tomar un poco de aire, sintiéndose muy mal de pronto. El pelinegro lo alcanzó tras unos instantes...

- Kyle, ¿estás bien?- Hablaba agitado tratando de tomar aire.- Tal vez...-

- No digas ni un carajo, Stan.- Estaba visiblemente adolorido mientras la escena seguía reproduciéndose en su mente.- No digas nada.-

- Escucha, igual y a lo mejor, Cartman estaba comprando algo que le gustó y por eso estaba contento. Y tú conoces cómo es Butters de efusivo, y bueno, ellos dos han sido muy amigos desde niños.-

Como el pelirrojo no dijera nada, el pelinegro continuó hablando al respecto...

- Igual y haya comprado algo para su mamá. Digo, estaban saliendo de una joyería, y posiblemente Cartman llevó a Butters porqué él tiene sus manos delgadas.-

Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de contener las lágrimas; a lo mejor Stan tenía razón y él posiblemente estaba exagerando un poco. No había en realidad motivo cómo para dudar de Cartman, ¿cierto? Incluso, le dijo que lo amaba y qué estaba feliz de tenerlo consigo, tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando todo...

- Sí, igual y tengas razón, Stan.- Y comenzó a dirigirse al estacionamiento.

Aunque aparentó qué nada había ocurrido, aún le quedaba una pequeña duda, la cuál salió a relucir al día siguiente en la escuela...

Era la hora del almuerzo y el ojiverde se encontraba guardando algunas de sus cosas. Se dirigió rumbo a la cafetería por uno de los pasillos, más se escondió tras oír las voces de Cartman y Kenny, quiénes platicaban con toda libertad al creerse solos...

- En serio, culón. Kyle se va a enojar cuando se lo digas.-

Se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de no hacer ruido, ¿qué sería lo qué el gordo le dijera a él que lo haría enojar? A menos qué...

- Pues me vale un carajo si Kyle se enoja o no. Hoy mismo se lo voy a decir saliendo de la escuela. Y tendrá qué aceptarlo, Kenny. Tendrá qué aceptarlo.-

Una vez que se fueran del pasillo, el chico judío ahogó un sollozo mientras se apoyaba en la pared y la golpeaba. Ese maldito estaba planeando terminar con él tras lograr que se acostaran juntos. Se limpió las lágrimas lleno de rabia, si Eric Cartman iba a terminar con él no le iba a ser muy fácil hacerlo. Al menos, no sin antes aprender la lección: nadie se metía con Kyle Broflovsky y se burlaba de él...

- Hey, Kyle.- Cartman lo alcanzó en la salida de la escuela cuando recién acababan las clases.- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante, ¿podríamos ir a tu casa?-

- Seguro.- Le sonrió. Al menos, en su casa, no tendría a donde huir.- Vamos.-

Los padres de Kyle no se encontraban e Ike tenía actividades con el club, por lo que llegaría más tarde, por lo cuál entraron a la alcoba del pelirrojo...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso "importante" qué querías decirme?- Trataba a toda costa de controlar la rabia que traía dentro.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo, luego se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y sacó algo escondiéndolo dentro del puño...

- No me gusta darle largas al asunto, así qué será mejor decírtelo ahora.- Cerró los ojos por un momento.- Kyle, quiero terminar con... ¡Arght!-

No pudo terminar, una mano le apretaba con fuerza del cuello, haciéndole difícil el respirar...

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, HIJO DE PUTA!- Los ojos verdes ardían con una ira asesina mientras apretaba la mandíbula del coraje.- ¡SÓLO TE ESTABAS BURLANDO DE MÍ, PENDEJO!-

Intentó hacer que el otro lo soltara, sin embargo, usando su otra mano y su fuerza nacida del odio, lo estrelló contra la pared, mientras el rostro enrojecido cambiaba a uno color morado...

**¡PLAFF!** Una cajita cayó de las manos del moreno, en lo que la saliva le corría de su boca. Tras un pequeño instante, Kyle sintió cómo el cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas y se desplomaba inerte en el suelo...

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, fuera de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que resonaban con fuerza, todo estaba tan tranquilo cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido, cómo si Cartman no estuviese ahí, sentado en el suelo sin vida y con los ojos cerrados para siempre...

**¡RING! ¡RING!** El teléfono repiqueteó varias veces antes de que se activara la contestadora automática...

_- ¡Hey, Kyle!-_ La voz de Kenny se oyó por el altavoz.- _¿Estás ahí?-_

No quiso contestarle, y menos sintiéndose traicionado por él por estarle ocultando, por sabrá Dios cuánto tiempo, que el castaño lo engañaba...

_- Como sea, bien. Sólo quería ser el primero en felicitarlos.-_ El comentario hizo que el pelirrojo saliera de sus pensamientos.- _Pero en caso de que le hayas dicho que no, pues ni modo. Yo le advertí al culón que aún era muy pronto para qué te propusiera matrimonio, pero ya sabes qué siempre me manda al carajo. ¿Kyle? ¿Estás ahí? Espero que no me estén ignorando mientras hacen cositas sucias, ¿chicos?-_

Le temblaron nerviosamente las manos, el miedo se apoderó de él. La boca se le secó de golpe y la sentía amarga. Un sentimiento de vacío se clavaba en su interior mientras el corazón se le rompía en pedazos. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Eric iba a proponerle matrimonio? Se abalanzó al suelo tratando de abrir la cajita que cayera de sus manos, revelando al instante un anillo de plata...

Tenía dos piedras incrustadas que simulaban la figura del ying yang, una de las piedras era un rubí, la otra era una esmeralda. A los lados de las piedras preciosas estaban grabadas las imágenes de la Swástica y la Estrella de David. Por dentro del anillo había una inscripción...

_"Para el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela."_

- ¡Eric!- Sacudió el cuerpo que aún estaba levemente tibio.- ¡Eric, despierta!-

Le soltó varios puñetazos al pecho, luego recostó ahí su cabeza...

- ¡Abre los ojos!- Le suplicó sollozante.- ¡Abre los malditos ojos! ¡Despierta!-

Gerald encendió la luz del cuarto, encontrando a su hijo sentado a un lado de su novio, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho...

- ¿Kyle?-

- Pensé qué me engañaba.- Con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla helada.- Creía que me mentía y me enojé con él, sin dejar qué me contara la verdad.- Volvió a llorar quebrándosele la voz.- Míralo, papá. Parece que está dormido pero ya no abrirá sus ojitos nunca más, y todo por mi culpa.-

El reporte del forense indicó que en la autopsia Eric Cartman había muerto por asfixia a causa de un objeto extraño (Más específicos, un poco de comida.) qué le obstruyó las vías respiratorias, o al menos, eso le hicieron creer a todos. Ya que Gerald Broflovsky hizo hasta lo imposible para que su hijo nunca pisara la cárcel...

Muy pocos fueron al funeral, más que nada los familiares y amigos más cercanos fueron los que asistieron. Kyle no se presentó, ya desde el día en qué su novio muriera no salía de su cuarto, por lo que le pidió personalmente a Stan que depositara el anillo entre sus dedos. Esto debido a qué Cartman nunca le llegó a dar el anillo personalmente, y mucho menos cuando Butters revelara que había acompañado al moreno a la joyería para mandar hacer el anillo; puesto que deseaba qué fuera especial, y cómo los dedos de Kyle eran igual de delgados que los del rubio, fue por lo qué éste se ofreció como modelo para elegir la medida del anillo...

- ¿Kyle?-

Stan se había aventurado a visitar a su súper mejor amigo después de varias semanas del entierro de Cartman. El chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo, su rostro lucía pálido, tenía los ojos rojos e irritados de tanto llorar y debajo de éstos, había unas negras ojeras que le indicaban la mella que hacía en él la falta de sueño...

- Hey, Kyle.- Se sentó a un lado de él.- ¿Cómo estás?-

No le contestó, ladeó la cabeza un poco para evitar que lo viera...

- ¿Sabes? Todos estamos esperando qué regreses a la escuela. Te extrañamos.- Le sonrió con tristeza.- Si Cartman estuviera aquí, pues él, tal vez te diría que te levantaras y siguieras adelante, Kyle.-

Tras un breve silencio y a punto de irse para dejarlo solo, la voz de su amigo lo hizo detenerse...

- Yo lo maté, Stan.- Le confesó.

- ¿Qué?- No era posible lo que estaba oyendo, su amigo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

- Yo lo maté. Y todas las noches lo siento junto a mí diciéndome cuánto me ama.-

Se soltó a llorar nuevamente lleno de amargura, ya qué había convertido lo que sería el momento más importante de su vida en la más horrible de sus pesadillas...

- No sé qué hacer, Stan.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- Cada vez que intento responderle, desaparece de nuevo. Quiero volverlo a ver.-

- Bueno.- Al pelinegro se le había ocurrido una idea.- No sé si vaya a funcionar.-

Sheila entró al cuarto de su hijo a la mañana siguiente para despertarlo; más al verlo, gritó...

- ¡GERALD, GERALD!- Gritó angustiada.- ¡OH, GERALD!-

Su esposo llegó corriendo a la habitación para saber qué pasaba. Encontró a su esposa llorando de rodillas frente a la cama. Ahí, Kyle reposaba tranquilamente, las ojeras habían desaparecido de sus ojos y su piel lucía fresca y la en la flor de su juventud...

- ¡Kyle! ¿Por qué? ¡Kyle!-

Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho y en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, estaba el anillo que Cartman le había mandado hacer...

Mucha gente asistió al funeral del joven judío, le daban sus condolencias a su familia por el terrible fallecimiento del hijo mayor. Algunos lloraban pensando que se había muerto de tristeza, al cumplirse un mes del fallecimiento de su novio...

Pero Stan no, ya que él sabía la verdad, la cuál se aclaró al ver el anillo que pusiera un mes atrás en el entierro de Cartman...

_- Escucha bien, Kyle. Posiblemente es porqué aún tiene un asunto pendiente qué atender. Así que antes de que Cartman llegue, deberás estar dormido. Sólo así podrás comunicarte con él.-_

* * *

><p>Tres días antes...<p>

_Kyle se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, por consejo de Stan, ya que deseaba poder entablar conversación con su novio muerto..._

_Justo cuando dieron las doce de la noche, el viento comenzó a soplar moviendo las cortinas. Unos pasos se oyeron en la habitación y una silueta se alzó del piso, justo donde muriese Cartman..._

- Kyle.- _Se oyó a la voz decir_.- Kyle.-

- Eric.- _Musitó dormido, mientras una lágrima resbalaba de sus ojos._

_Se acercó a él, despacio, sintió cómo se sentó a un lado de la cama e imaginándoselo, vio que le sonreía con tristeza..._

- Kyle, ¿me darías la felicidad de ser la persona que te haga feliz hasta que la muerte nos separe?- _Le preguntó mientras se quitaba el anillo que Stan le había puesto._

- Sí.- _Le respondió._

_Sintió cómo tomó su mano y le deslizó el anillo sobre el dedo. Se puso a llorar, ¿por qué tenía qué haber pasado eso? De pronto, sintió que se levantó de la cama, quedándose a un lado..._

- Adiós, Kyle. Sigue adelante con tu vida y busca a la persona qué te hará realmente feliz.- _Comenzó a alejarse y a desvanecerse_.- Es una lástima que yo no fui capaz de hacerlo.-

_No podía ser feliz con otra persona y por más que lo deseara, no podía hacer que se quedara, ya que él estaba muerto y los muertos no pueden estar entre los vivos..._

- Eric.-

_Nunca más lo volvería a ver, nunca más lo oiría de nuevo..._

- Eric.-

_Sólo la muerte era la única que los separaba..._

- Eric, espera.-

_Por lo qué sólo había un modo de volver a estar juntos..._

- ¡Eric, espera!-

_Lleno de alegría, se levantó de la cama. Ya no le importaba lo que fuera de él..._

- ¡Eric, espera!-

_Cartman volteó a verlo sorprendido..._

- ¡Me voy contigo!-

_Y uniéndose en un beso, se fusionaron bajo un rayo de luz qué los guió por la **Eternidad.**_

**Fin.**


End file.
